


Fright Night

by FireFandoming



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Jack Kline, Bottom Sam Winchester, Candy, Cute Jack Kline, Daddy Kink, Halloween, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFandoming/pseuds/FireFandoming
Summary: Jack spends Halloween watching scary movies with his uncle Dean. He freaks out a bit when movies are over. Luckily his daddies come to the rescue.





	Fright Night

**Author's Note:**

> I actually got a Halloween fic out this year. Woohoo. I should promote my Tumblr on here more. Its FireFandoming the same as here. 
> 
> lise235 is my beta :)

Jack may be sheltered and have little experience, but he was still a hunter and a Nephilim. He'd seen his fair share of gore, so when Dean suggested spending Halloween watching classic scary movies, Sam and Cas reluctantly agreed. They watched Friday the 13th, My Bloody Valentine and several more, playing them one after another. The sounds of screams and crunching popcorn soon echoed through the bunker. Jack's Daddies even went all out, getting him a skeleton sweater and bags of cheap candy. 

The issue came when uncle Dean was ready for sleep. He reached over, patting Jack's shoulder, "I gotta hit the sack, " He announced.

Jack felt nervous being on his own. He knew it was all just movies, but he also knew monsters were real. He told himself there was nothing to worry about. "Okay,” he whispered, his voice shaking as he pulled his legs up to his chest. He grabbed a cushion and held it to his chest, it helped him feel safe.

Dean raised a brow at this, "Kid you aren't scared, are ya? Jason isn't real, and trust me if he were, some hunter would’ve ganked him by now," the man assured him. 

Jack nods as he tries to hide his fear. Dean gives him one more pat before leaving the room. The half fledgling uncurls himself and stands. Slipping on the bunny slippers, he begins the long walk down the halls of the bunker. The flickering lights creep him out, normally he wouldn’t mind, but tonight he's really scared! He keeps looking behind himself to make sure nothing is there. He's so jittery and wired from the candy he’s had, which was three extra large bags of milky ways and snickers (chocolate and nougat nothing beats that). He also had a bag of pop rocks and several bags of gummy bears body parts. Even being half archangel, that much candy affects him. 

There's the creak of a pipe near him and he jumps and yelps. Jack loses control of his powers and fries the lights in the hall. He falls to his feet and screams, sparks flying in all directions. The Nephilim screams again, hearing footsteps. He covers his face, "I know I'm not a virgin, but please don't kill me! I'd never let a little boy drown so I could play with my daddies! I'm a good boy!" He shouts. 

He fully expects to hear a pickax or chainsaw but instead he hears laughter. He peeps out between his fingers. There's no monster… it's just Sam holding a flashlight. "I knew Dean letting you watch that garbage was a bad idea," he says shaking his head. The tall man helps a now pouting Jack to his feet.

"Daddy it's not funny! I thought you were a killer!" Jack whines loudly.

"I am one, " Sam says with a straight face. 

Jack's eyes go wide with fright. 

"Remember? I kill monsters and bad guys...so do you." Sam clarifies with a smirk. 

"That's not fair... you tricked me!" Jack pouts crossing his arms. 

Sam can't help but chuckle. "Come on. You can sleep with me and your Papa tonight.” The hunters offers calmly. 

Jack nods, following his Daddy, clinging to the back of Sam's flannel pajama top. When they get to the bedroom Sam hastily turns over his flashlight in favor of flicking on the lamp beside the bed. Castiel is sitting up, of course, he is the angel who doesn't need sleep. "What was all that shouting about?" He asks squinting at the sudden light from the lamp. 

Jack looks between his daddies sheepishly. "Go ahead a tell Papa what happened, " Sam gently coaxes. 

The boy shyly explains, "I got scared because of those movies and panicked in the hallway...I blew up the lights...again".

Cas can't help but smile warmly. " We should have never let you watch those. Come to Papa, " He orders softly as pats his lap. Jack lets out another whimper sliding his slippers off and climbs into his Papa's lap. The fallen angel started rubbing circles into his baby boy's back. 

Sam slips into his side of the bed. Cas leans over and plants a kiss on the hunter's lips. "I don't know if I'll be able to get back to sleep, " Sam admits with a sigh. 

"Sorry I woke you up, " Jack says, his face buried in Cas' button up. "I’ve had too much candy for sleep, " He confesses.

"It sounds like both my boys could use some wearing out, " Cas states, his voice low. He slips his hand under Jack's sweater, making the boy blush.

Sam smirks, "I'm up for that, " he asserts. "You sure you aren't scared of some masked killer going after you for having a threesome?" He teases. 

Jack groans and buries his face again. Castiel coos rubbing the boy's back more. He uses his free hand to gently lift Jack's head and kisses him. He starts pulling off the Nephilim's sweater while he has the boy distracted. Sam ditches his own shirt, pulling their lube from his nightside drawer. 

Castiel lifts Jack up so Sam can pull the boy's pug with bowtie's patterned pajama pants down. The hunter begins smearing a generous amount of lube onto his hand. Jack moans into Castiel's shoulder as he's worked open. One finger turns into two. Sam finds his prostate, Jack starts bucking and grinding into his Papa's lap. Sam leans over the boy as he fingers him open making out with Cas as his hand works on Jacks hole. 

Jack is in the best part of this sandwich. Grinding onto his Papa with his Daddy's fingers deep inside him. "Do you think he's ready?" Castiel inquires, his voice filled with arousal. 

"Yeah, " Sam confirms with a nod. "Can I take him?" Sam asks hopefully.

"Only if I get to have you while you fuck him. " Castiel answers. 

  
  


Sam nods again, "Of course.”

The fucking begins. Jack was laying flat on his back. Sam stripped his pants off, then he lines up his large cock, stroking it with his lubed fingers a few times before entering. One swift movement and he's in. Jack is used to this by now and he doesn't need any time to relax. Sam hits his sweet spot from the very first thrust. "Daddy, " Jack cries through his moans. 

Castiel pops open the lube,rubbing it over his hand. He starts working Sam open. He's still wet from their earlier playtime, but it's never bad to play it safe. Sam is so focused on making their baby feel good that he doesn't even notice Cas inside him until two fingers are pressing against his prostate. The hunter moves in his newfound pleasure, adding more force to drill into Jack. 

It doesn't take long before Cas is pulling off his boxers and lining himself up. He fucks into Sam, struggling to keep his angelic strength in check. The angel thrusts, nipping at Sam's ear and leaving a trail of hickeys across the hunter's shoulders. Sam moans loudly. The force of the angel's fucking driving his hips into Jack more and more. The moans of Jack and his Daddy echo around the room. 

Jack's stomach ends up caked with cum. He can never last long. His orgasm causes a ripple effect. Sam spilling out into Jack's ass. Castiel following after. 

Afterwards, the couple cuddle with Jack sandwiched between them. All three in the post-sex glow. Sam kisses Jack's head and the boy returns the favor. "You did so well, " Sam praises, making Jack smile. 

"Thank you, Daddy, " Jack answers. 

"You did great too Sam, " Cas acclaims. “Your ass is still so tight.”

Sam smirks, "Of course I did. Three times in one day? I'm surprised I was tight at all, " he comments, full of sass as usual. 

"You had fun without me?" Jack pouts frowning. Sam gives the boy comforting back rubs. 

"Well baby, you were spending all day with uncle Dean. We got a bit bored, " Cas declares in a sympathetic tone. 

"Oh, " Jack replies softly. "Well, I don't think I'll ever be doing that again...at least not with any horror movies." 

"You learned your lesson huh?" Sam questioned soothingly. Jack just nods. 

Both the boy's Daddies kiss him goodnight. With Jack fast asleep and Sam not far behind, Castiel relaxes. Watching both his love's sleep is one of his favorite things. And someone has to be ready to chase the nightmares away. 

When Jack begins to stir from all the scary films, His papa is there to rub circles into his temples until he's at peace again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments make my day :)


End file.
